Various forms of lined glove constructions exist using both the Clute cut and Gunn cut finger patterns. A further example of a glove construction is the fourchette, high fashion type glove. Each of these glove constructions require more than two pattern pieces for forming the finger portions of the glove in order to provide the finger portions with the ability to bend and flex as the fingers of the wearer's hand are bent or flexed.
Another type of glove construction is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,896, granted Apr. 7, 1987. In accordance with this patent, the finger portion of the glove, or liner, is constructed of two superimposed four-pointed, star-shaped pattern pieces each having a cutout facilitating joining of the finger parts to each other while the two pieces are laid in flat superimposed relationship. With this construction, the finger portion can also be secured to the palm and back parts of the glove along a generally straight line and also while the pieces of material are laid in flat position overlying each other.
In any of the glove constructions described above, it is sometimes desirable to provide a waterproof insert member or liner to protect the wearer's hand against moisture. Generally, very thin materials are used to fabricate the liner so as to keep the bulk and stiffness of the liner and the overall glove to a minimum. Rubber and plastic-dipped waterproof liners are not generally acceptable, as they are too stiff and bulky; and as such, adversely affect the dexterity and mobility of the entire glove assembly.
Materials suitable for waterproof liners presently used in glove constructions include relatively inelastic thin, pliable plastic films, such as breathable microporous polyurethanes. An example of such a material is one sold under the name Gore-Tex, a trademark owned by W. L. Gore and Associates Inc. Other microporous plastic films having similar characteristics are also suitable for liners, either alone or as a laminated construction bonded to other materials, for example, thin stretch nylon fabric. In assembling these materials into a liner, they are heat sealed, or the seams are sealed with waterproof tapes. Stitching is generally avoided as it produces holes in the material which requires further sealing.
Waterproof/breathable liners can be used either alone with the outer shell of the glove or in glove constructions which include a further insulation liner. In the latter construction, the liner is disposed between the outer shell and the inner insulation liner. In both situations it is necessary that the liner have sufficient size so as not to adversely affect the dexterity, mobility and tactility of the total glove system. Bending of the wearer's hand within the glove requires that the liner, as well as the other parts of the glove, have sufficient length so as to accommodate the bending of the fingers at the knuckle joints without binding of the layers during such movement of the hand.
Prior art waterproof liners described above are formed from pattern pieces which are superimposed on one another and laid flat during the joining of the pieces by a heat sealing operation. This flat joining is done so as to avoid complicated manufacturing techniques during the heat sealing step. However, with the prior art techniques of sealing in the flat, the pattern pieces are generally made oversized in all respects relative to the dimensions of the wearer's hand. In particular, in order to provide the required material to cover the width and circumference of the four fingers of the hand, the geometry of the hand portion below the junction of each fingers with the palm part of the liner must be patterned to an oversized dimension if the pattern pieces are to be sealed in the flat. This oversized dimension is generally equal to the sum of the combined widths of the finger parts of the liner; and inherently provides more material than required for the width of the hand immediately below the junction of the finger parts with the palm part. This results in increased bulk, additional material usage and a non-conforming fit to the hand. Prior art constructions of this type decrease mobility, dexterity, tactility and neat uniform fit of the glove.
Also, with the techniques of applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,896 used to construct a liner for a glove, the process requires pattern pieces of unequal shape and the formation of tucks in the finger parts of the liner to provide for flexing of the wearer's fingers. This additional length and tucking not only adds to the expense, but complicates the manufacturing process in that thin liner material is difficult to handle and difficult to properly seal where the material is layered along the length of the seal line and thus, of varying thickness, as would be the case in the area of the tucks.